One Wish, One Chance
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: Spinoff of Sorceress Fujin's Property of Valentine. Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, buying the last person she would have expected. As she hides him from her lover and sleeps with him, will love bloom? SMUT
1. Price Doesn't Matter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of by now. Nor do I own this particular AU; I'm just borrowing it from Sorceress Fujin.

**Summary: **A spin-off of S.F.'s "Property of Valentine," with all pet references and rules and regulations. Will be a smut-fic, once I get the plot out of the way. Which means, no real smut until chapter 2. Real summary: Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, and ends up finding the last person she would have expected. She buys him not only for his own protection, but also because of a secret crush she had harbored ever since she watched him fight. Between hot nights of endless sex and hiding him from her lover, will this crush blossom into something greater than she ever dreamed of?

**Queen's Quornor: **Let's get one thing straight. I _do_ have Sorceress Fujin's permission to use her AU to write this fic. It was originally a plotbunny I had proposed to her in a review, as something I would love to see her write. But she has given me the go-ahead to write it myself, and so, here we are. Given how many other fics I currently have in progress, in both the FFVII and DMC fandoms, I wouldn't expect this one to be updated very often. But fear not; it will be written to its very end. And of course, I will be taking some creative liberties. Not many, just a few. This fic is about Cloud, Tifa, and their new pet, not Vincent, Yuffie, Yazoo, and Seph. So sit back, relax, put water on those flames, and enjoy the fic!

Price Doesn't Matter

Tifa had to wonder what on Gaia had possessed her to come here.

Sure, she had a whole list of reasons. Her and Cloud's sex life could use a boost. She wanted to try something new and totally out of character for her. She was jealous of the happiness Vincent and Yuffie seemed to enjoy with Sephiroth and Yazoo.

But more than anything else, she admitted silently, she wanted the novelty of having someone other than Cloud fuck her. Sure, she loved him. She would never hurt him or leave him. But she had to admit that their sex life was getting...stale. And she knew that asking Vincent to lend them Sephiroth or Yazoo more often was a little out of the question. Not that she minded bartering with the handsome gunman... She just didn't want to have to do it every other night or so.

And she had thoroughly enjoyed those nights with the two silver-haired men. They were _very_ good at their craft. Very good indeed.

It was odd to think that she used to be opposed to the whole 'pet' thing. Then she had snuck upstairs during that party at the mansion while Yuffie and Vincent were fucking up against the stairway railing. She could still vividly recall kissing the young ninja while Yazoo buried himself in her body over and over again, all but sending her sky-high with ecstasy.

Then there had been that amazing night with Cloud and Sephiroth. The morning afterwards, nestled between two lean, muscular bodies, she had seriously rethought her stance on pets.

And now, here she was. At an auction, preparing to purchase one for herself and Cloud.

Cloud was unaware of her intentions. She was planning on surprising him with the newest addition to their household when he got back from his latest delivery job tomorrow. So whoever she bought would have to be satisfactory to both of them.

Good thing Cloud was a bi. Her little adventure with Yuffie aside, she really wasn't interested in buying a female pet.

Standing in a crowd of rowdy men and women, she watched as pet after pet was led onto the stage for visual inspection. The actual bidding wouldn't begin for a while yet; all the auctioneer was doing was displaying the goods.

The crowd actually wasn't that big. This dealer wasn't connected to Shinra or anyone else; he was an independent trainer that took wanted criminals, added them to the pet list, then conditioned and sold them on his own. Tifa had come here because she had been tipped off by Vincent that independent pet dealers were far cheaper than Shinra's dealers, even if their wares weren't as good. What mattered was that they kept the pets clean and in good health, and that their names really were on the list. And the dealer had gotten into Edge, so obviously he had met that criteria, at least.

So far, none of the pets really interested her. Not handsome enough, too small, too bony, bad teeth... She kept finding reasons to not remember their names and numbers.

_Maybe I should have gone to one of Shinra's sponsered auctions, _she thought gloomily. _Their pets are guaranteed to be attractive, at least. _

Then one of the handlers led out the last pet.

_Oh my god... How is this possible? He's supposed to be dead!_ She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was hallucinating.

But he was still standing there when she lowered her fists, a collar and leash around his neck, and a gag in his mouth. Still as gorgeous as he had been the first time she had seen him, fighting in the ruins of Midgar against the man she loved.

And to her immense surprise, she still wanted him now as much as she had then.

_He's mine. No matter what the price. _


	2. Mistress Tifa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of by now. Nor do I own this particular AU; I'm just borrowing it from Sorceress Fujin.

**Summary: **A spin-off of S.F.'s "Property of Valentine," with all pet references and rules and regulations. Will be a smut-fic, once I get the plot out of the way. Which means, no real smut until chapter 3. Real summary: Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, and ends up finding the last person she would have expected. She buys him not only for his own protection, but also because of a secret crush she had harbored ever since she watched him fight. Between hot nights of endless sex and hiding him from her lover, will this crush blossom into something greater than she ever dreamed of?

Mistress Tifa

He had been far more expensive than she would have guessed. Young, healthy, sexy, and extremely handsome meant the price would have been outrageous anyway. And the very fact that he was who he was drove the starting price up even further. It had taken almost every gil she had brought with her, but after nearly an hour of bidding, it was over.

Her name was on his ownership papers. He belonged to her.

Now she was leading him from the auction stage to Seventh Heaven, her hand sweaty on the handle of the leash clipped to his collar. She had bought him a coat with a hood to conceal his identity (there were still more than a few people who would love to see his blood spilled across the streets, more than she could fight off by herself), and he followed obediently behind her

Almost the polar opposite of the hot-headed, stubborn fighter she had watched in the ruins of Midgar.

_What did they do to make him like this? _she wondered, casting her new pet a sympathetic glance over her shoulder. He didn't respond to the look, merely lowering his gaze and refusing to look at her. _Well, I'm not going to treat him badly. He doesn't deserve that, not from me. _

"Well, this is your new home," she announced, unlocking the door to her Seventh Heaven and leading him inside. "So what do you think?"

"It's a bar," he muttered, low enough that she had to strain to hear him. She smiled and approached him, tipping his chin up so she could look into his citrine eyes.

"Kadaj, I know it's a bar. But it's also my home. Therefore, it will be your home too." She pushed the door shut and led him upstairs, to her bedroom. Cloud wasn't due home until late tomorrow, so she would have plenty of time to get to know her new pet. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her, indicating that he should join her.

Instead, he sank to his knees and bowed his head. "How may I serve you, Mistress?"

The question startled her until she remembered what Vincent had told her to expect from a pet, especially a new one. It would take time before he would begin to assert himself and initiate sex rather than the other way around. And even more time before his obedience training loosened its hold on his mind, allowing his real personality to shine through once more.

She reached out and pushed the hood off his head, revealing the silky silver hair she had long admired in his older brothers. Stroking her fingers through it, she waited until he timidly raised his gaze. "Kadaj, I don't want sex right now. I just want to talk. Why don't you get on the bed? I'm sure it's a lot more comfortable than that hard wooden floor."

Cautiously, he got off his knees and onto the bed, curling his legs up under him and hugging himself nervously. He still would not meet her gaze. "I know who you are. Do you know who I am?" He shook his head. "My name is Tifa Lockheart. I am the girlfriend of Cloud Strife, your big brother."

"Brother lives here?" he asked.

"He does. But he's not here right now." He raised his head briefly, and she noted a flicker of fear in the depths of his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you, Kadaj. You're my pet; he doesn't have the right to harm you. Nor does anybody else."

He didn't look like he believed her.

She sighed and reached out to take his hand. It was warm and limp against her palm. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Kadaj. And you don't have to be afraid of Cloud. I don't know what that man did to you, but I won't hurt you."

"I'm a pet. That means I get hurt as often as I give pleasure," he whispered.

_Oh no..._ "Show me, Kadaj," she commanded softly.

Devoid of emotion now, he turned his back to her and dropped the coat. Tifa gasped softly when she saw the raw red whip marks crisscrossing his back, dried trails of blood trailing from some of the deeper ones. "When did this happen?" she asked, reaching out to touch the lacerated flesh. _I knew masters and dealers sometimes whip their pets, but... I've never seen anything like this before._

"Right after the auction. I didn't want to come with you," he confessed in a flat voice. "He wanted to show you that I was a disobedient pet, so he didn't heal them."

"Stay there," she told him, getting up and going to her jewelry box. From the carved wooden box she took a momento of her traveling days, an armlet with materia in the slots. Cloud may have gotten the lion's share of the group's materia, but all of them had kept at least a few of them. Sliding the silver bangle onto her arm, sat back down behind the pet. "Cure2."

The wounds closed, leaving new, pale skin in their wake. Kadaj visibly relaxed, and turned his head to look at her. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You don't have to call me 'Mistress,' Kadaj. I am your owner, but I'd rather we were friends. Is that all right with you?" _It'll be easier for him to trust me if we're friends. When people find out that he's here, I'll have to protect him. I don't know if he can fist-fight. He'll have to trust me to keep him safe._

He looked startled. "Friends?"

"Friends with benefits," she reiterated, smiling.

"I've never...had a friend before." He turned back to the headboard. "I don't know how to be one."

It struck her, how lonely his life must have been beneath Jenova's thumb. Loz and Yazoo must have been all that he had, and his 'mother' had probably taught him to never trust anyone who didn't carry her cells. She leaned forward and slid her arms around him in a comforting, loose hug. "I'll teach you, if you want."

A heartbeat of silence, then "I'd like that, Mistress."

"Call me Tifa."

"Mistress Tifa."

_Stubborn as before. That's a good sign._ Releasing the hug, she sat back and smiled at him when he turned around, completely this time. "So. How did you get to that auction anyway?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I remember...fading. The next thing I remember is waking up with a collar around my neck," he replied, tugging at the collar in emphasis.

"How long ago?"

"Time has no meaning."

_So he could have been wherever he was anywhere from a month to the full seven years since his defeat. _"I see. Well, Kadaj, would you like to know what your duties are?"

He nodded, eyes still downcast.

"I'm going to need you for a few things. Until word gets around that you are my pet, I'm going to have to keep you in the bar. So until then, you'll help me out by bringing bottles and crates up from the wine cellar, cleaning the upstairs, watching Marlene and Denzel when they come to visit, and doing the laundry. You won't be doing all that by yourself, of course. I'll be helping you with them. But your primary job is to sleep with me and Cloud when we call for you. I don't think you'll find our demands to be too far-fetched or kinky. It will take Cloud some time to get used to you, though. Are these jobs all right with you?"

He nodded, silver hair sliding across his eye quickly. "I can do them, Mistress Tifa."

"That's good. Get some rest. I'll want to see what you can do later tonight, after the bar has closed." She started to get up and leave, but paused at the door and looked back at the silver-haired man. "Oh, and I need a sparring partner. Do you know any martial arts?"

"No, Mistress Tifa. That was Yazoo's thing," he said, laying down on the bed.

"Then I'll just have to teach you." She pulled the door closed behind her. "Sleep well, Kadaj."


	3. Testing the Goods Let there be SMUT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of by now. Nor do I own this particular AU; I'm just borrowing it from Sorceress Fujin.

**Summary: **A spin-off of S.F.'s "Property of Valentine," with all pet references and rules and regulations. Will be a smut-fic, once I get the plot out of the way. Which means, no real smut until chapter 2. Real summary: Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, and ends up finding the last person she would have expected. She buys him not only for his own protection, but also because of a secret crush she had harbored ever since she watched him fight. Between hot nights of endless sex and hiding him from her lover, will this crush blossom into something greater than she ever dreamed of?

**Queen's Quornor: **And the queen said: "Let there be SMUT!!!"

Testing Out the Goods

Tifa wearily tossed the last drunk out the door and kicked it shut, flipping the sign to 'Closed' with a tired sigh. She loved her job as a bartender, but tonight had severely tested her patience. Word had apparently got around that she had been at the pet auction earlier, and that she had purchased one. Most of the bar-talk had centered around her and her new acquisition. Several customers had even gone so far as to demand that she bring him or her down for their inspection. Or rather, 'give them a show,' as one brain-dead drunkard had put it.

That had been the closest Tifa Lockheart had ever come to starting a brawl within her own bar.

At last, however, the ordeal was over. Seventh Heaven was closed for the rest of the night, and all the troublemakers had either gone home or been thrown outside to sleep it off in the gutters. All that was left to do was clean-up.

_Could've been worse, _she consoled herself. _Reno could've been here. _

While she wiped down the tables and washed the glasses, her thoughts wandered to the young man upstairs. While rumors had run rampant, it seemed that nobody had caught a glimpse of Kadaj before she had bought him that cloak. That was a small blessing she was extremely grateful for; many of those men had children that had been put in danger the day BahamutSIN had run rampant. Children that had been suffering the effects of Geostigma. If anybody had realized the true identity of her new pet, she would not have been dealing with a crowd of rowdy, raunchy drunks.

She would have been facing a lynch mob.

But for now, he was still safe. And she intended to keep it that way.

After she finished mopping up the floor, she dumped out the soiled water and kicked the bucket into its appropriate closet, along with the other cleaning supplies. Making sure the front door was locked, she went up the stairs to her room.

Time to see what her pet was capable of.

Kadaj was still sleeping when she entered the room, curled up on his side, his countenance a picture of serenity. Still wearing the leather pants he had worn at the auction, he looked like a cross between a sleeping angel and someone's wet dream.

It was enough to make Tifa's mouth water.

She approached the bed and leaned against the footboard, quietly taking off her sneakers and socks and setting them carefully on the floor. Her shorts and skirt-trail whispered to the floor, followed soon after by her top. Clad only in bra and panties, she slithered onto the bed and draped herself over his body, kissing his neck and shoulder and nibbling at his ear. Kadaj stirred, then opened his yellow-green eyes.

"You wish for my services, Mistress Tifa?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this." She rolled him onto his back and straddled him, flicking her hair behind her shoulders so he could see her body. "Show me what you can do."

He responded by sitting up, forcing her to slide down onto his lap. Her legs were wrapped loosely around his waist. Tifa lowered her head, preparing herself for his kiss.

Kadaj did not kiss her. Instead, he lifted one hand and lightly traced the outline of her face, drawing careful circles around her eyes, down her nose, and following the contours of her lips. The gentle touch was devastating; Tifa shivered against him. He grinned, and his fingers found the curve of her shoulder, sliding slowly down her arm to her hand and back up the inner forearm. From there, they traveled across her collarbone, following the strap of her bra. Tifa found herself holding her breath as his hand traced along the edge of the bra, not dipping inside the fabric.

So gentle… So tender…

So full of unspoken promise…

The light touches were completely new to her. Cloud had never done anything so sweetly sensual. He was the type that would force her up against a wall and drug her with hot kisses, full of tongues and heat, before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her upstairs to fuck her until she begged him to stop. The fact that Kadaj was taking this so slowly made her more responsive than anything her blonde lover had done recently. She loved it when Cloud was so dominant in bed, but more than once she had wished he was a little more gentle. That he would treat her like a precious treasure rather than a bitch in heat.

The soft mapping left her wanting so much more. She grabbed his hand and placed it on the clasp of her bra, leaning forward to claim his mouth as she did so. Kadaj seemed a little surprised at her boldness, but eagerly responded to the kiss even as he released the bra and slid it down her arms. His hands were at her breasts, massaging, twisting, pulling. His ministrations danced on that thin line between pain and pleasure, and she loved it.

She broke the kiss and forced his head down to her chest. He took the hint and snaked his tongue out, slowly drawing it over one of her hardened nipples. Tifa gasped and buried her hands in his hair, her head falling backwards as the sensations overwhelmed her senses. "Gods, yes… Just like that…"

Licking. Sucking. Gentle biting. He used them all, with the refined skill of a true master. Tifa always loved it when Cloud played with her breasts, but this was… _Maybe Kadaj can teach Cloud a few things about a woman's anatomy, _she thought dizzily, whimpering as he palmed her breast while sucking on the other one. "That's enough," she gasped, gently pulling at his hair. Kadaj obediently sat up, licking his lips with a pleased expression.

"Mmmm… You taste good, Mistress Tifa," he commented.

"So I've been told. We're going to skip oral foreplay for tonight, all right? Save that tomorrow." She pushed herself off his lap, noting the sizable bulge there with no small delight, and delicately traced a finger along the waist of his pants. "Take them off."

He nodded and got off the bed, undoing the button and slowly unzipping the fly. Tifa watched, fully aware that there was a lustful gleam in her crimson eyes, as he slid the leather pants off his body. She had missed the demonstration of the pets' sexual prowess prior to the auction, and was extremely curious to know what Kadaj was hiding in those pants.

His cock was a sizable one. Not as thick as Sephiroth or Vincent's, but larger than Cloud's. It looked a little longer than Yazoo's, too. She crawled to the edge of the bed, eyes on the length of stiff flesh pressed tight against his stomach. "Like what you see?" Kadaj asked with a proud grin. She nodded quickly, and reached out to grasp it, lowering her head.

His startled gasp filled the room when she took his cock into the warm, wet cavity of her mouth.

_Hasn't anybody done this to him before? _she wondered, rolling her tongue along the head and taking more of the shaft deeper into her throat. Apparently, nobody had; Kadaj's fingers tangled in her hair, and he tentatively thrust into her mouth. Tifa placed her hands on his hips, helping him find a rhythm she could take, and continued to deep-throat him.

"Uhn… Mistress Tifa!" he groaned. She slowly took him out of her mouth, placing a soft kiss to the tip.

"Not yet, Kadaj. Not yet." He looked a little desperate, his yellow-green eyes frantic. Smiling seductively, she lay back on the bed and slowly slid her panties off her body, curling her toes around the waistband and flinging them far away. "Come to me now. Show me what you can do."

He smiled back at her and climbed on top of her, propping her hips up on a pillow he snatched and tilting her legs back so she could see her own slick hole. Curious as to what he had in mind, she propped herself up on her elbows and watched him settled himself on his knees, pressing the tip of his cock to her opening.

Tifa's eyes widened and she let out a moan as he penetrated her. In this position, she could see _everything. _Her own private porno.

Kadaj was indeed skilled. He kept his thrusts slow, measured. Seemingly designed for the sole purpose of sending her straight into outer space. Tifa kept her eyes on the place of their joining, finding herself doubly turned on because of the visual stimulation as well as the pleasure shooting throughout her body. At last, unable to take the slow pace anymore, she yanked him down atop her and thrust her hips up at him, kissing him as deeply as she possibly could. _Harder, dammit! Harder!_

Once again, he seemed to know exactly what she needed. His cock slid in and out of her as hard and fast as she could have wanted, the angle changing slightly with every thrust. Tifa threw her head back and keened when he found that spot inside her. "Yes! Make me cum!" she wailed. Neighbors be damned; they already knew she had an active sex life!

"Gods, Mistress," he groaned, balling the sheets in one fist. Tifa threw her legs around his waist and squeezed her inner muscles, effectively trapping him inside her. She couldn't stop a naughty smile from gracing her lips when she saw his eyes fly open.

"My turn," she purred, before taking his mouth again. Still kissing him, she began contracting and relaxing her vaginal walls, performing Kegals with him still inside her. Kadaj didn't move, letting her do the work from below. It was like she had thrown a switch in his brain; he seemed incapable of moving at the moment.

Tifa was thoroughly enjoying herself, but she needed more. She was so _close…_ Grabbing the hand that was strangling the sheets, she slid it between their bodies. "Touch me," she groaned into his mouth. Her pet didn't disappoint; his fingers rubbed and stroked at her clit and the lips of her pussy almost frantically, with as much force as she herself used.

It was enough. Tifa screamed as the orgasm crashed into her, making her arch up to him so only her ass, heels, and the top of her head were touching the bed. Kadaj kept playing with her clit, not letting up for a moment while she writhed. Just as the orgasm ended, she opened her eyes to see him grinning at her. _Why's he smiling like that?_

She soon got her answer. His fingers slid down to her opening and, alongside his cock, slid into her. He hooked his fingers inside her, and pulled upwards. Tifa's eyes widened as another orgasm washed over her, this one even stronger than the previous one.

_Where the hell did he learn that?! _

Two could play at that game. Kadaj still hadn't cum, after all. Looking deliberately into his eyes, she slid one hand down his back. There was a certain trick Yuffie had told her about…

She slid one finger into his ass. Kadaj's eyes widened, and then he howled and threw his head back, cumming inside her an instant later. Tifa shivered again when she felt his hot semen filling her.

He collapsed against her, breathing heavily. Tifa was panting just as hard; when was the last time Cloud had made her climax like that? Sure he made her cum, but that hard? Hadn't happened in a long time.

Yep. This was just what they needed for their sex life.

"How was that… Mistress Tifa?" Kadaj asked, rolling off her.

"Mind-blowing, Kadaj. You did very well."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure, Mistress Tifa."

She mirrored his grin. "Mine too, actually."

They both jumped as the phone rang. Tifa got out of the bed, telling Kadaj to stay put, that she's be back in a moment. Not even bothering with a robe, she strolled into the office and picked up the phone. "Strife Delivery Service. Tifa speaking."

"Tifa? It's Cloud."

"Oh, hey Cloud. What's new?" she asked. _And why are you calling at this time of night? For that matter, why are you calling at all? You _never_ use that phone. _

"I just heard a rumor. Seems that Kadaj came back to life, just like Sephiroth and Yazoo. Some pet dealer snatched him up. If what I'm hearing is true, that dealer is coming to Edge. Can you check out that auction and see if it's true?" he asked.

"Umm…" How was she going to tell him that the auction already happened, and that Kadaj was her new pet? "Sure, Cloud. I'll let you know if I see him."

"Be careful, Tifa. He's probably still dangerous."

"But Yazoo and Sephiroth aren't that dangerous anymore," she protested. "Now that Jenova's gone…"

"Tifa, Jenova drove Kadaj insane. Death doesn't bring mental stability. He's still dangerous, even if he is a pet." Her lover's tone was clipped, matter-of-fact. _He really believes that Kadaj would still try to kill someone. _"If you see him, tell me. I'll take care of him."

She licked her lips nervously. "I… Sure, Cloud."

"I'll be back tomorrow. Bye, Tifa."

"Bye Cloud." She hung up the phone and fell into the chair, feeling her heart racing. So Cloud thought Kadaj was still nuts, even after the reconditioning a pet had to go through.

_He'll kill him if he finds him here…_

She put her hands to her face and rubbed her cheeks. _Calm down, Tifa. All he knows is that some pet dealer is planning on selling Kadaj in Edge. He doesn't know that the auction has already taken place and that you own the guy he's looking for. He doesn't know that you just had your brains fucked out by Sephiroth's youngest Remnant. _

She got up and hugged herself, turning her eyes towards the bedroom. She felt determination fill her heart.

_I know you're not supposed to keep secrets from the one you love… But I'm going to let Cloud kill Kadaj. He's my pet; he doesn't have that right. And as far as I can tell, Kadaj has changed since then. _

_But…_

_I think it'll be wiser to not let Cloud see Kadaj just yet. _


	4. How to Hide a Pet

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of by now. Nor do I own this particular AU; I'm just borrowing it from Sorceress Fujin.

**Summary: **A spin-off of S.F.'s "Property of Valentine," with all pet references and rules and regulations. Will be a smut-fic, once I get the plot out of the way. Which means, no real smut until chapter 2. Real summary: Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, and ends up finding the last person she would have expected. She buys him not only for his own protection, but also because of a secret crush she had harbored ever since she watched him fight. Between hot nights of endless sex and hiding him from her lover, will this crush blossom into something greater than she ever dreamed of?

**Queen's Quornor: **I know it took me a long time to update this, and I'm sorry. I couldn't risk typing up the next few chapters of certain fics with the "Purity Patrol" (aka, my mom and sister) monitering the computer. So now that I've got my own computer back, I'm going to be paying a bit more attention to these smutty fics. There isn't any in this chapter; just a short little blip I wrote in class. Oh, and to the people that decided that I'm one of the worst writers they've ever had the misfortune to come across, I have only one thing to say to you...

_**If you don't like my smut or my plot, then stay the hell out of my fics.**_ Flaming is uncalled for, and more than that, it's the epitome of rudeness. Authors like me put our stuff up here for two reasons: first of all, we do it because we want to. Nobody is making us put these stories up here, and nobody can scare us away from our computers. Second: we have confidence that the people who take the time to read these fics will have the courtesy to at least give us some constructive criticism when they come across areas in which they think we need improvement, for the betterment of the fic. Just telling us that 'your fic sucks' and 'your smut is so stupid' is not cool, not at all. You can think whatever you want of my fic and others like it; I can't change your opinions of what you read. However, I would ask that you stop leaving me these flames. It is uncalled for, it is rude, it is unappreciated, and it is definately not going to do anything but make the author in question angry. Now stop leaving me these. Read the first line again. Hate the fic? Then get back to the listings and take your flames with you. Got it? Good.

Now for those of you still willing to read this, here we go!

How to Hide a Pet

When Tifa retraced her steps to the bedroom, she found Kadaj laying on his stomach, lazily kicking his feet over his back. Seeing him like this reminded him of exactly how childlike he had seemed the first time she had ever seen him, all those years ago during the Geostigma crisis; that was part of his appeal to her. Part of the reason she had found him so irresistable. Tifa was no pedophile; she had purchased him not only because he was extremely handsome, but also for his own protection. In her mind, despite the growth he had attained since his duel with Cloud, he was still that young teenager looking for affection from his cold, unfeeling 'Mother.' And now, totally alone in a world of people that would kill him on sight. He needed her protection.

But she couldn't deny that he was definitely a man. The proof she had received not even five minutes ago was indisputable.

Man or not, he belonged to her now. And she wasn't about to let her lover kill him.

"Kadaj, we're going to change the arrangements I mentioned to you earlier for a while. Get dressed, and come downstairs" She grabbed a robe and shrugged into it, then went down to the bar.

_Where's a good place I can hide a human being?_

CTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTKCTK

A few minutes later, Kadaj padded down the stairs, once again clad in his leather pants and collar. He looked around curiously; his mistress was nowhere to be seen. "Mistress Tifa?"

"Here, Kadaj."

The voice was muffled, and coming from under the stairs. He looked at them, expecting to see a door or an opening or something behind the bar, but all he saw was smooth wood. "Mistress?"

A section of the paneling behind the bar opened, and his mistress poked her head out, beckoning for him to follow. As he obeyed, Kadaj took note of the door. It was an exact match to the walls and shelves around it, seamlessly incorporated into the wood so one could hardly tell it was there. There wasn't a knob; Mistress must have a switch or something somewhere that triggered the door to open.

More stairs followed the door, vanishing into darkness. He went down them, and suddenly Kadaj found himself standing among boxes of beer and hard liquor labelled by month and year, and walls lined with full wine-racks, dusty bottles sticking out of their wooden cradles at regular intervals. This had to be 7th Heaven's drink cellar.

There was a light shining at the back, behind some racks arranged perpendicular to the wall. He approached it, and found his mistress standing in a well-furnished corner of the cellar. There was a cot with folded blankets and a pillow, a small nightstand and dresser, a shelve of books, and a small lamp. There was even a mini-refrigerator against the wall.

"This is my home-away-from-home-in-my-home." Mistress perched on the bed, the robe wrapped tightly around her body. "Whenever Cloud gets me too angry, I come down here to live until I think he's suffered enough. He doesn't know where I go, that this is even down here, so until I have gotten him used to the idea of you as my pet, you're going to live down here. It's for your own protection, I'm afraid. But I'll be down to visit you, of course, and you will help me with the bar whenever Cloud is away on deliveries. The rest of the time, you will have to hide here in the cellar." She raised her head to look at him, her gaze apologetic. "Is that satisfactory to you, Kadaj?"

He couldn't look her in the eye! She was the Mistress, and he a mere pet. He would be beaten if he looked in her eyes; he had learned that after many long weeks with his trainer. He dropped his gaze quickly. "Whatever you wish is satisfactory, Mistress Tifa."

She smiled warmly, and gestured for him to come forward. "Now then. How good are you at going down on a woman?"

He did not raise his gaze. She was rewarding him for his impertinance? He already knew that she was more lenient than the man who had trained him, but this... Perhaps it was a trick? A method of punishment designed to begin as pleasure? "One of the best, Mistress Tifa."

She responded by laying back on the cot and unwiding the sash of the robe, spreading it and her legs wide. "Prove it."


	5. How to Distract Your Lover

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7, as I'm sure you are all quite aware of by now. Nor do I own this particular AU; I'm just borrowing it from Sorceress Fujin.

**Summary: **A spin-off of S.F.'s "Property of Valentine," with all pet references and rules and regulations. Will be a smut-fic, once I get the plot out of the way. Which means, no real smut until chapter 2. Real summary: Tifa decides to get a pet to liven up her and Cloud's bedroom activities, and ends up finding the last person she would have expected. She buys him not only for his own protection, but also because of a secret crush she had harbored ever since she watched him fight. Between hot nights of endless sex and hiding him from her lover, will this crush blossom into something greater than she ever dreamed of?

**Queen's Quornor: **It's been awhile, I know. Writer's block runs rampant, unfortunately. Ok, so I have to introduce Cloud in this chapter. Remember: he doesn't know Tifa's the one who bought Kadaj. This is not one of my better smut scenes, I'll freely admit. "Seed" is getting most of my best work at the moment, but I'll do better with the next chapter, fear not.

How to Distract Your Lover

Tifa stretched out on her own bed, thoroughly satisfied that she had made a good investment in Kadaj. He had proven his skill to her many times over the past few hours, and she had left him in the wine cellar with orders to remain there until she called for him.

It was for his own safety. She had explained that to him, and he had acquiesed to her wishes without a word, as a good pet should. Cloud would kill him if he knew he was there, and until Tifa could find a way to break the news to him and somehow ensure his cooperation, Kadaj would have to remain out of sight.

But how on Gaia was she going to break the news to her lover that she had purchased his second-greatest nemesis and now called him her pet, and even worse, he was living right under the floor?

_I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. I can't risk him finding out for himself that Kadaj is my pet. _

She resolved to worry about it when she woke up. Right now, she wanted to get some sleep before Cloud came home. Pulling the comforter up over her bare shoulder, she snuggled into the pillow and closed her eyes.

The drone of a motorcycle sounded outside the window.

Tifa's eyes flew open, and she got out of bed and went to look. The light was dim, but she could just make out a black bike and rider coming to a halt outside the bar. They passed under a streetlight, allowing her to catch a glimpse of spiky blond hair.

_What's he doing home? I thought he wasn't due back until tommorrow!_

_Oh... Wait... It _is _tommorrow, isn't it?_

_Thank Shiva I already took Kadaj downstairs. _

Fenrir cut off in front of the bar, and she watched Cloud get off the seat, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and searching for the door-key. Biting her lip, she flitted back to the bed and dove beneath the covers, hoping he hadn't seen her. He would want to know why she was naked, after all.

All too soon, heavy footsteps came up the stairs and down the hall, disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard the shower start up. Quickly, the martial artist scrambled off the bed and over to her dresser, yanking out a thigh-length nightgown of ivory silk and pulling it over her head, not worrying about the straps. Climbing back into the bed, Tifa hoped it would look like she had been sleeping all along.

The shower cut off, and she heard bare feet padding up the hall, approaching the bedroom. She shut her eyes just as Cloud opened the door, and opened them sleepily.

"You're home early," she commented in a tired voice, praying she sounded like she usually did when he woke her up in the middle of the night.

"I cut my trip early. Thought we'd go looking for that pet dealer in the morning." He dropped the towel he had wrapped around his waist and lifted the covers, pulling her against his body. "I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too."

One hand wandered between their bodies and beneath the nightdress; Tifa stiffened when his fingers slid over her opening. He couldn't possibly miss...

"Couldn't wait for me, Tifa?"

She could have cried with relief. As long as he didn't go down on her, he would never realize that half of that wetness was not her own. "Well, I had to keep myself occupied somehow while you were gone, didn't I?"

"I guess so. But now that I'm back..." His mouth slanted over hers, and the wandering hand pressed expertly against her clit. Tifa, as sore as she was, couldn't help but respond in kind, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock.

Kadaj was her pet, true. But Cloud was the man she loved.

Feeling suddenly agressive, her body still under the effects of her earlier sexcapades, Tifa forced the swordsman onto his back and disappeared beneath the comforter to engage in one of her favorite activities. Cloud snaked a hand into her hair when she took him into her mouth, deep-throating him with her usual expertise. As usual, she had to pin his hips to the bed; her lover had a habit of bucking up into her mouth that invariably resulted in her gag reflex making a sudden appearance.

Usually she took him all the way to completion, but tonight she stopped as soon as he was fully erect. Cloud made a small protest when she pulled away from him, but Tifa silenced him by throwing the covers back and straddling his hips, rubbing against the head of his cock before slowly engulfing him.

Cloud usually didn't let her take the top position; she had to use every trick she could think of to convince him to remain on the bottom every time she managed to get on top. Rocking slowly, Tifa grabbed his hands and led them to her breasts, moaning when he squeezed them. "How...how was your trip?" she asked. Anything to get his mind off searching for Kadaj.

Cloud looked at her like she was crazy, but answered "Mideel's the same as always. Just a bunch of old people and rich brats enjoying their retirement."

"How're Cid, Shera, and Sebastian?"

"They're fine." He slid one hand down her torso to rub her clit, the other still playing with her breast. "How you can hold a conversation like this when we're doing _this _is beyond me..."

"It's a gift." Tifa reached back to fondle his balls, still moving up and down on his hips. The stimulation was beginning to work its magic on her; she could feel her climax building already. "Cloud, do we really have to look for that dealer? I mean, with all the reconditioning a pet has to go through before sale..."

"It's a risk I'm not willing to take." Cloud sat up and kissed her. "We'll talk later. Right now, I just want to fuck you until the sun comes up."

"Cloud...!" Her protest was cut off when he grasped her hips and slammed her down onto his body, stealing control from her even while allowing her to remain on top.

"Any protests?"

She threw her head back and cried out, her entire body stiffening in orgasm.

"I didn't think so."


End file.
